


One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest

by GalracatKeith



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalracatKeith/pseuds/GalracatKeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being struck to the ground in the last battle, Billy suffered a head trauma which left him unable to remember certain things before the incident. This also resulted in Billy  losing control over his sanity, having problems with containing his powers.  The incident made Captain America and Iron Man agree with Billy’s mother to put him in a mental institute until his sanity is properly restored. All of this leaves Teddy having to watch Billy suffer mentally for months, without being able to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest

"Billy!" Teddy called out to him as he fell towards the ground, cloaked in something that could resemble blue flames. Further and further away it seemed like he was falling, and he could hear several people calling out to him, but it didn't seem real, nothing did anymore. They had been fighting some pretty easy opponents after all, so he couldn't quite figure out why he was falling at such a high speed towards the ground.

"Billy!" There, he could hear it again. What was happening? He couldn't quite figure it out. Who were all these people, where did they all come from? Something was slipping from his mind, he was sure of it, but was it important? No, it couldn't possibly be, he had never seen himself as something so important, so why start now.

"Billy? Bil- Oh my god…" He could hear a female voice stop midsentence, gasping. Something bad must have happened, not that it seemed to matter. He was tired, he simply couldn't be bothered to figure out what the distressed woman was talking about. Even though she sounded familiar, it simply was not his concern.

"Kate, what's going on? Where's Bill-" Another voice seemed to have joined the female one, this time a much deeper and obviously male voice. His heart seemed to skip a beat for a moment, but why? This man, why was it bothering him so much how worried he sounded? A part of him wanted to open his eyes and reach out to comfort the worried sounding man, but he was far too tired. The darkness that had been slowly closing up on him since he started falling was far too close for him to even care anymore. He understood something horrible must have happened, but he simply couldn't understand what. He was feeling completely fine, in fact he couldn't feel anything at all. There was only this comforting warmth that seemed to surround him more and more. It was funny, he could remember falling but not why he fell. Why was he there at all? Had these people who were surrounding him also been there? But why? He couldn't possibly recognize any of the voices anymore, there was only the skip of a heartbeat that had indicated that he knew the man with the worried voice. He could not understand any of this, and as he slowly let himself fall back into the comforting warmth, he found himself opening his mouth as a shrill scream escaped his lips.

Far away he could hear several people call out in fear, telling everyone to get back. Without knowing, his lips seemed to curl upwards until a terrifying cackling erupted in his throat, this seemed to happen as his eyes flew open against his will. This seemed to earn more terrified screams, and he could recognize the female voice from earlier casting out orders to several others. He could not see what was happening as his line of vision had been replaced with a bright blue light. With his vision gone, he could hear chaos and orders flying from mouth to mouth and yet there was something so familiar with all of this. Surely this couldn't have happened before, but these voices seemed to affect him as yet another scream escaped his throat. This time with his limbs twitching uncontrollably as something not unlike a bolt of lightning seemed to spread painfully through his body. With a final high pitched and twisted scream, he again was unable to move at all as his eyes were slammed shut. Again the feeling of comfortable warmth came over him, but this time the voices didn't seem to affect him. No, they were not his problem anymore, soon they would be gone and they would not be able to bother him no more. Why should the problems of petty strangers bother him anyway? He heard a low muttering before he decided to leap into the welcoming darkness, paying no more attention to these creatures.

"Teddy..he-he's glowing."

\--

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Kaplan?" One of the smiling nurses asked as she entered his room with a tray of mashed potatoes. She looked at the boy sitting on the bed, a sad smile entering her face. Not yet an adult, and yet he ended up here of all places. He was still only a kid, this shouldn't happen when you're as young as this. She shook her head and put the tray down on the table beside his bed, replacing the sad smile with a cheerful one.

"Now, I know this will make you happy, Mr. Kaplan. You have a visitor today, a really special visitor." Finally a sign of life from the boy was shown, as he raised his head from where he had been staring at his hands.

"I-I-I… Ha-ha-have…" He clasped his hands over his face in frustration as he couldn't form a proper sentence without stuttering. He made a sound which sounded like something between a whine and a groan, shaking his head along with the sounds.

"T-T-Te-Te…" He tried again, getting more and more upset as he couldn't even manage to ask if it was Teddy who was visiting. The nurse put a hand on his and smiled at him, tilting her head.

"Now, don't strain yourself before your visit. Try eating some and your visitor will be here soon." She nodded at him before leaving the room, but shook her head at someone who was standing outside as she closed the door. Billy poked the mashed potatoes with the fork, not really liking mashed potatoes he decided he didn't want to eat it. The image of Teddy shaking his head in a disappointed manner made him cringe, making him pick up the fork he had put down beside the plate of mashed potato. Halfway through the plate of disgusting food, he groaned in nausea. Refusing to eat anymore of this prison food, he pushed the plate away as he shook his head in a disapproving way.

There was a knock on the door and Billy winched, his breath coming out in short distressed puffs. A few seconds later the door opened and the boy crawled back into his bed, closing his eyes as he sought comfort in the corner of the bed.

"D-D-Don-Don't h-h-hu-hu-hurt m-me" Teddy looked at him, frowning sadly as he sat down at the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"You know I would never hurt you, Bee" He said quietly as he reached over to the boy, a noticeable pain being present on his face.

He had been visiting Billy frequently over the last six months, thinking he would be better every time he'd seen him. Mrs. Kaplan had said that it was expected that Billy would stay in that state of mind for at least four months, it was a shock to everyone when six passed by and nothing had changed. Even Tommy, who had been visiting several times along with Teddy, had begun to lose hope and he had sworn that he refused to lose his baby brother like this. It was around these times that both Teddy and Tommy had started looking up alternative ways to fix Billy, yet nothing had worked. It had come to the point where Tommy had simply disappeared, leaving the rest of the team watching over Billy. They had tried to visit as often as possible, but with half a team there seemed like it never was time for it anymore. Kate had joined Teddy several times, in hope of Billy returning to normal but never had anything seemed to change. Teddy could still feel the stab of pain in his heart the time when he had brought him some of his favourite comic books. While Teddy had been glad to see his boyfriend, the only reaction he had gotten after his act of kindness was kicking and crying as Billy had been screaming for help. It had broken Teddy's heart, when his own boyfriend couldn't even remember his face looked over at the figure of the curled up boy in the corner, frowning sadly.

"Billy? It's me, Teddy. Remember me, Billy?" 'Please let this not be one of these days, just please let me have this day with him.' He pleaded to some unknown source as he tried reaching out to him once more. He sighed, looking down at his hands as he contemplated what to do next. He jumped slightly as a paler and thinner hand was placed over his own, looking back up he noticed Billy was staring at him.

"T-T-Ted-Ted-Teddy…" Billy stuttered, before looking away and returning his gaze to his hands again. This was the first time in weeks that Billy had actually spoken to him, which made Teddy chuckle with a sad frown.

"It's good to have you back, Bee."

Billy looked back up at him, tugging unconsciously at the bracelet that made him unable to use his powers. Some days were really clear to him, like this one and that made him almost remember ed the reason he ended up here. This was something he never told Teddy, he couldn't possibly explain this and cause him more pain than he had already done. He didn't even know what had happened, and sometimes…he didn't even know who he was himself. Sometimes, it seemed like every time he tried to voice his opinion, there was something that made him unable to. The fact that he couldn't even form a proper sentence, had haunted him since he woke up in this place. Billy slowly scooted closer to Teddy, whimpering low as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"I-I-I c-c-ca-can't…d-do t-th-this a-an-any-any-anymore, T-T-Ted-Ted…" He whimpered, breathing out in short puffs, almost making him sound asthmatic as he tried explaining himself.

"Shhh, Bee…take it easy, it's going to work out." Teddy smiled at him, keeping up the façade so Billy wouldn't see how much pain this caused him. He cleared his throat, blinking back the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes.

"You'll see…I'm sure" He added low, speaking more to himself than to Billy as he put his arms around him. It was at this moment he realized that he needed to find Tommy, they had to do something. Even though their earlier attempts at fixing Billy had been futile, they needed to find the reason why all of this happened. He had a feeling there was something Billy hadn't told him, but there was no way he was going to question his boyfriend when he was like this. What he had to do was to find Tommy, and he needed to do it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie the title is named after. Do tell me if you like this story, though I will publish more chapters anyway. And you know, my feels were kinda all over the place when I wrote this soooo. Hope you like it.  
> Oh and there will be Tommy in the next chapter, Team fix-Billy.


End file.
